


Trying to See

by three_days_late



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Holding Hands, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, Pepper Spray, Temporary Blindness, Whump, essentially, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_days_late/pseuds/three_days_late
Summary: “You didn’t get hit with this shit?”“I most certainly did. However it appears to be ineffective when you don’t have eyes.”After a Marine attack leaves Sanji blinded, it's up to Brook to guide him back to the ship.
Relationships: Brook & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Trying to See

**Author's Note:**

> *gets another punch on my 'Write a Fic with Sanji and Each Straw Hat' card* One more and I get a free soda!
> 
> Here is the [Febuwhump](http://febuwhump.tumblr.com/) day 18 prompt: "I can't see."

The Marines had ambushed them in a tight alleyway. That was fine for Sanji, he was better at close combat anyway. He wasn’t so sure about Brook, but he fought with a sword, right? So he should be fine.

Still he kept an eye on him, just in case. Luffy would never forgive him if he let anything happen to their new musician on their first outing.

There was a bright flash of light followed by a loud bang. Sanji closed his eyes, but not before dust and gunpowder and some kind of stinging gas got into them.

He lashed out with a vicious series of kicks, and felt a few of them connect as the bodies hit the ground. He rubbed at his eyes, but that just made the irritation spread and worsen, so he backed up until he hit the wall and just kept kicking.

Something touched his shoulder, so he lashed out in that direction until Brook said, “It’s only me, Sanji. All of our adversaries have been dealt with.”

He lowered his leg and took a deep breath as he tried to open his eyes. He got about halfway, taking in the mess of blurs and colors before the stinging pain grew to be too much and he had to shut them again.

“Fuck,” he cursed as he rubbed at them, making the whole thing worse, “I can’t see shit.”

Two boney hands touched his face, halting his desperate attempt to rid his eyes of this stuff, and tilted his head up. He tried opening his eyes again, this time managing to processes Brook’s afro before the pain grew too overwhelming.

“You didn’t get hit with this shit?” He growled in frustration.

“I most certainly did,” he said, the hands falling from his face, “However it appears to be ineffective when you don’t have eyes.”

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” he grumbled, reaching up instinctively to rub at his eyes again, but a grip on his wrist stopped him.

“Wait a moment.” The touch left, and Sanji clenched his fists to stop himself from rubbing again. There was some rustling of cloth, then a cool handkerchief was pressed gently against his eyes, “Does that help?”

“A bit yeah,” he sighed in relief, reaching up to press it against his face. The pain and irritation was still there, but at least it wasn’t getting any worse, “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Brook said with a hum, “But I must confess, I’m not sure how else to assist you.”

“I need to wash this shit out.” As a chef, he’d gotten his fair share of irritants in his eyes, he recalled one rather disastrous experience with jalapenos when he was a kid, and assumed whatever this shit was it worked the same. “I just need to get back to the ship.”

“I see,” and if that was a pun, Sanji was going to kick him, but he continued, “However this town is still riddled with Marines. With your eyesight being what it is, engaging with them is not ideal.”

“And staying here where they can find us is even worse.” He pushed himself off the wall and staggered forward, “I’ll take my chances.”

He tripped over something in his path, arms spinning wildly as he stumbled forward.

Brook caught him by the arm and steadied him, “Perhaps I should lead you back to the ship?”

“Yeah,” he said as he pressed the cloth to his eyes again, “Okay.”

Brook gently grabbed his hand and tugged it, guiding him away.

His anxiety grew when they stepped off the dirt of the alleyway and onto the cobblestones of the main street. He clutched at Brook’s boney hand as the shouts of the different vendors and the intense smells of their wares filled his remaining senses.

“Are you taking us through the square?” He asked, feeling suddenly very exposed and vulnerable without his sight.

Brook paused, “Yes, it’s the quickest way back to the docks and I thought haste would be best considering your condition, but if you would be more comfortable taking a different route-”

“It’s fine,” he quickly squeezed his hand, “Just, let’s hurry.”

“As you wish.”

Brook tugged on his hand again, and they started moving.

“There they are!” Someone shouted.

Sanji’s head turned in that direction, but Brook gave his hand a sharp tug and started running, forcing him to keep up.

“Who is it?” he asked.

“More Marines, I’m afraid,” he answered as he tugged him sharply to the left, “But I believe we can lose them.”

Brook tugged him around another corner, but Sanji tripped, his hand slipping out of Brook’s as he tumbled to the ground.

“Shit,” he groaned as he sat up. He felt around until he found a wall, and used that to help himself up.

“Brook?” He whipped his head back and forth, but heard no response, not even his distinctive humming to indicate he was still nearby, just the thundering footsteps of the approaching Marines.

He put the handkerchief into his pocket and tried opening his eyes. Everything was too bright and blurry, and a new wave of pain crashed over him like a wave, forcing him to close them. Instead, he placed his hand against the wall and started moving in the direction he thought Brook went.

But before he could get very far, the footsteps closed in on him.

“Halt, pirate scum!” A gravelly voice shouted, accompanied by the distinct click of rifles being raised and the shing of swords being unsheathed.

He growled and turned to face them, making sure his back was pressed up against the wall, “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Come peacefully, pirate,” the Marine said as more footsteps came, surrounding him on all sides. “Don’t make this any harder than it has to be.”

“Gee, let me think about it.” He pulled out a cigarette and his lighter and, after some slight fumbling with the lighter, lit it and took a drag, “I’ll pass.”

There were more clicks and footsteps, and Sanji tensed, waiting for them to come closer. When he could hear them a few feet in front of him he lashed out, his foot colliding with something solid. A grunt and a thud let him know he hit his mark.

“Shoot him!” The Marine barked, and the rifle clicks echoed all around him.

He whipped his head back and forth, but all he could really tell was that he was surrounded at gunpoint and they were going to shoot.

Shit, not good.

Suddenly an eerie humming filled the air, the familiar melody soothing to Sanji’s ear.

“Wh-who,” the Marine stuttered, “Who are you?”

“I’m terribly sorry,” Brook said, sheathing his sword with a decisive click, “But you’ve all already been cut.”

There was a pause, then several loud thuds as the Marines collapsed to the ground.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, and Brook said, “My deepest apologies, Sanji! I had no intention of leaving you behind, but by the time I’d realized I’d lost you, they were already upon you.”

“It’s fine,” he placed his hand over Brook’s and gave it a pat, “Don’t worry about it.”

“I daresay, Luffy would never forgive me if I lost our precious cook.”

Sanji chuckled, puffing on his cigarette as he said, “Well, it’s a good thing I’ve got you to watch my back then.”

“Oh, yes.” He bounced on the balls of his feet, and Sanji could almost hear the smile in his voice, “Quite.”

Sanji smiled too, then winced as the gesture pulled at his eyes.

Brook noticed and asked, “How are your eyes? Still hurting?”

“Like Usopp dumped his entire bottle of tabasco sauce in them.” He pulled out the handkerchief again and pressed it to his eyes, “Give me a minute.”

“Take whatever time you need.” He let go as Sanji finished his cigarette, humming a bright tune as he circled around, reminding him he was nearby.

Sanji felt himself relax fully as he took the last few drags.

“Okay,” he said, flicking the cigarette butt away when he was done and holding out his hand, “Let’s move.”

“Yes,” Brook said as he enthusiastically grabbed his hand, “Let’s.”

Together they made their way back to the ship.


End file.
